


these scars (will) bleed

by icelos



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: again i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: Louis hates him for making Liam miss him.





	these scars (will) bleed

It takes the whole morning of Louis’ life routine to come into terms of what he saw earlier this morning; Liam sitting at the kitchen table, occupying the chair nearest to the window where the morning light is filtering and making it annoyingly nostalgic, drinking tea from the mug no one seems brave enough to take out of the cupboard where all forgotten things are stored, fingers tracing a paper laid in front of him and Louis doesn’t need to stand on tip toe to get a full-view of what’s got Liam preoccupied. He can see from where he is hovering, almost sneaking around, by the door frame to kitchen the dark lines of charcoals here and there.

 

And it takes the whole morning of Louis’ life routine to acknowledge it, to come to terms with what he saw and push the ugly head of irrational betrayal climbing him and threatening to consume him whole and destroy him: Liam _misses_ Zayn.

 

And acknowledging it is worse; a punch to the diaphragm that sends Louis a little bit weak to the knees and the ugly head of betrayal is irrational as Louis would’ve conjured it to be, but satisfying all the same.

 

He does try to keep it to himself but he has never been good at biting it down and letting someone have a go at him without retribution. But it’s quite hard to hit back someone who is miles away from him, and the only payback Louis can do is fuel his animosity; denying his existence on his contact list and missing his calls intentionally and letting his messages pile up in the inbox of Louis’ phone, read but unanswered.

 

But it does more damage to Louis, thinking of someone—even if it’s founded by hate—who’s probably not thinking of him as much as he does. Louis thinks of him so much that he might as well miss him but that’s something Louis, himself, would never admit even if he does.

 

That he misses _Zayn_ like Liam does, as much as Liam does. Perhaps even more.  


End file.
